Behind Crystal Wall Chap 2
by Ms. Peka2010
Summary: BEHIND CRYSTAL WALLS secrets are kept under lock and key. This is the story on few of them. Chapter 2 posted. Please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Crystal Walls**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or other characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.<p>

A/N: This is my take on the future of Serena and Darien. To be honest; this story is like a sequel to a bigger story that somehow I can never write down. It is stuck in my head hence, the following five points: 1) Seiya and Serena ended together; 2) Seiya dies under some enemy attack and a depressed and broken hearted Serena marries Darien; 3) Rini is actually the daughter of Seiya and Serena: 4) Serena trying to change the past becomes involved with Prince Diamond and the fall in love; and 5) Serena is not happy being the queen. I hope you enjoy it and review it.

Ms. Peka 2010.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Crystal Walls<strong>

"Father," calls a girl not my own blood. She hugs me, as I pick her up, and I hug her back. No questions ask. "Look at what I did," she says shoving to my face a painting of a butterfly. "It is pink," describing her artwork with a warm smile. Do I love her? I do with all my being. Do I love her mother? I really do not know anymore.

"It is beautiful," I tell her. "Just like the ones in the garden," her favorite place. "Did you show it to Mama? She will be happy to see it," I suggest her, but her eyes turn sad. I know why. Her mother still has a hard time letting go of the memory of the child's blood father.

"I try but she was busy," tears begin to pour from her eyes. I hug her one more time.

"Mama is always busy. She is the queen, after all," I tell her settling her down on the floor. "So, let's go to the kitchen and get ice-cream."

"Yes!" she says with a big cheerful smile and runs off. She remains me of the happiness, joy and life that her mother once had. Now she is a sad ghost, a painful memory.

"Small Lady, please do not run or Sailor Mars will be mad at you," I tell her running after her. She is my child with ruby-red eyes and pink hair, a symbol of Kinimoku's royal family.

* * *

><p>"Serena," I call her. "You were busy this afternoon?" I ask her from the bed. She keeps on brushing her long silver blonde hair, and only looks at my reflection in her silver mirror. She gives me no signal that she is listing. "Rini, cried today. How necessary was the meeting for you to push her aside?" I question her. Hoping her mother instinct to be awaked, but she stands up from her vanity. She opens the door of the balcony and walks out of the room. Cold air enters, a sign that she did not care for what I just said.<p>

At moments like this; I regret asking her to marry me. I am so helpless. I get up from the bed and followed her from a distance. I finally catch up to her and she is there in the same place like always. It is a meadow of a star-like flower called Love-in-the- Mist, it is her private retreat. She, just like now, lays on it looking at the night sky. She is a dying angel with broken wings, looking to the heavens for mercy. She keeps hoping that He might take her away from the pain. Even after 1,000 years she still suffers his death. After awhile she will fall asleep and I will take her to bed. Now, I must hide my body and presence behind one on the many columns and wait for her. Then a ray of white falls down. A young man materializes in front of her. He has silver white hair and light gray clothes. I cannot believe my eyes. He is our soon to be enemy. Prince Diamond kneels down and she rises to meet his lips. Their kiss is innocent, and yet full with lust.

"My beloved Diamond," settling down on his loving embrace. Envy, begins in my blood. Why him? "We should not be here, at least not tonight. The king is mad," he gives her a kiss on the hair. She intertwines her hands on his. "I pushed 'his' daughter aside while in a very important meeting. He and they just do not understand the magnitude of my sacrifices for this planet," Diamond kisses her white long neck. She makes moans. Fury, enter mine mind and my heart. She turns and they started to kiss with passion and desire for each other's bodies.

"I do understand you my beloved broken angel," he tells her, while one of his hands travel down her back, dragging her night dress down exposing her beauty to his eyes alone.

I cannot stand it anymore. I am walking away from the scene. May be out off pity for my own child, I walk to her room. She is asleep, and I know she is having a wonderful dream. Her little breaths clams me down. Envy and fury, dissipates from my body and soul. I remain myself that Prince Diamond will never have my daughter's love. I leave her room, and make my way to mine library.

In there I spend couple of hours, reading one of many books that I own. I had to make mine mind busy with other things than what my wife is doing with her lover. I need to get away from the feeling of failure that I haven't make her feel alive in my arms. She needed someone else's' arms. It hurts me that Serena is no longer an innocent flower anymore, but a flower biases.

It is early dawn when I walk back to the Love-in-the-Mist meadow. I do hope she is alone, but he is there. They are embracing each other, and his body is shielding her from the morning's cold air. The sun starts to shine down to the lovers, their white skin looks translucent. Diamond opened his eyes, and I hide behind a column. He sits, and kisses the sleeping lips of the Queen. She smiles at the affection. She opens her blue eyes.

"I must leave," he says starting to get dress. She helps him, while she still on the nude. "I wish I could stay and spend the whole day with you, my beloved Queen," she hugs him tighter. "I will see tonight," he says before attacking her lips. Breath, I tell myself with madness boiling on my blood.

"Not tonight," Serena tells him resting her head on his shoulder. "I need to make time for them," caressing his chest with her right hand. No wedding band on her finger. "Be here the night after today's," she says and gives a final kiss on his neck.

"I will be here," he answers disappearing on a silver glitter ray. Crystal clear tears drop from her eyes. As if her strength had abandoned her legs she falls. Like a rag doll she looks: lifeless and broken. Should I stay hidden? All my being tells me to go and talk to her. Comfort her and just might be she will open her heart to me.

"Serena," I speak coming out of my hiding place. She is a bit surprise. "So, is he gone?" I ask as calmly and gentle as I can. She starts to cover her nude body. She says nothing. "Please tell me?" Her eyes only look at me. "I cannot read your mind, Serena. I am your husband; at least tell me anything."

"The day it's going to be beautiful; we should spend it together. You, Rini, and I at the park, what do you think?" She asks and I do not know what to tell her.

"No, I heard," I said mad. "We do not need your pity and second hand emotions," I look at her eyes. "I bet you are much happier on his arms than with us," I am in agonizing pain. The last time I felt such pain was that day that I let her walked away to Seiya's arms. She only looks at me and gives me a smile.

"I marry you for need, but I never could open my heart to you," she says putting her dress on. "I try to be faithful and give all my love, but I was dying. You have your daughter's love, I have nothing!" she yells at me with fury.

"You know how it will end?" I remember that battle. She and I were so in love. "The past you…"

"Do not say it!" a single tear fall from her right eye. "I will change it," she tells me with determination on her voice. "I will change things."

"They hadn't change yet," I tell her, breaking her illusions.

"In two years, just wait," she tells me leaving me behind. I stay there for what it seems to be minutes. Now, I realize it might have been hours. I return to my bedroom. I am greeted by my daughter.

"Good morning, Papa," she is jumping on the bed. I look at her; worry that Serena will scold her. She knew. "Mama, left for her office," she said still jumping. "She will be there all day."

"Well, how about you and I will go to the park," I grab her on my arms.

"And you will tell me about Sailor Moon?" she asks me. Those stories are the only way to tell her about how wonderful, strong and warm person was her mother.

"Yes, I will," I tell her. We start our day the same way as always: breakfast by ourselves. Serena, how I wish you were here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind Crystal Walls**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or other characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: Here is the second chapter. I do hope that I am able to explain a bit more about Serena's personality. So enjoy it and review it.

Ms. Peka 2010.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Crystal Walls: Chapter 2<strong>

My child sleeps on her cream and pink bed. I think it is her design. Bunny plush toys are spread on the bed, and silk drapes from a canopy. You don't that I am standing so close and so far. You don't know about your heritage. You have given your love to man not your father. You don't even know that a man before your father existed in my life. You still don't understand I am a cage bird. For you, I am the beautiful, powerful and beloved Queen. What I am an empty poppet: lifeless and cold. You sleep, dreaming away in a land of your making. May be you are dreaming about a dance, you are the grown woman that you suppose to be, and next to you a charming prince. You don't understand why you hadn't got older than five years old. I could tell you it's because children of Kimoku's royal family are to stay five year old for 1,000 years. Your FATHER told me about that particularity once we conceive you. We even thought of raising you in Kimoku, but it never became reality. You are moving in your sleep, I have to step back into darkness. I do not want to disrupt your sleep. You look so peaceful and happy. Just like the true angel you are.

Why I cannot love you? Question I know the answer, yet I am afraid to acknowledge it. You represent the union of our love, Seiya and I. I am your only blood parent alive. I should tell you everything about your father. His name: Seiya. Oh no, I just whisper his name to you. I just share my biggest treasure with you. You won't hear it though, you are asleep. How wonderful and full of life, he was. You are as warm and passionate as he was. The shape of your eyes is his, and his laugher is yours. It hurts to keep it a secret. I cannot love you because you remained me of him so much. It hurts so much, I wish I could rip my heart to hold you and tell you: I love you.

I would love to love you, and carry you own my arms. But I rejected you since birth. In a moment of weakness, after your daddy died, I married Darien. After six months of waiting and three hours of labor, you came into the world. Darien, Sammy and my parents were happy. A nurse started to pass you to me, but I couldn't expand my arms and hold you. I did not even breast feed you. They, doctors, told us it was post-partum depression and that with help it would go away. It was hopeless, since none of the medications and therapy didn't help the symptoms. And the being of Crystal Tokyo did not help either. I tried my best. However, everyone give up their hopes on me. I was left alone to deal with. Still after 1,000 years I still have it.

It wasn't always like that, rejection and sadness. Your daddy and I were so happy when I got pregnant. We both were 21 years old, and we both were in the entertainment business. Seiya Kou, a singer song-writer and a promising cinema actor. He even got an OSCAR nomination. I, Serena Tzukino, was a fashion model and the co-host of a very popular variety show. We were extremely happy. We were each other universe. We both left everything to feel our heart's desire. He left his planet and I felt what I thought was my destiny. Funny that 'destiny' had you in it. We ran and started to create a new world for each other. You know, Seiya, would sang into my flat belly: _My little love come to me soon, we will share many rays in the sun, I will hold your little hand and walk bedside you… _At the end he would kiss you and he would kiss me on the lips. When he died I was in so much pain, but knowing you were always going to be there for me; I was happy. However, I needed a shoulder to cry to; at that moment Darien walk into my life once again. I needed someone like him. I do hope that one day I will be able to explain you, and love you, like the way I want to. Small Lady, I will leave to your dreams; sleep tied.

"Watching her sleep," a voice calls to me as I close the doors. I turn and she is there: Sailor Pluto, Setsuna. My most loyal scout. "This is the only time you can see her face to face," I smile to her. She knows the answer.

"It is the only time I can be brave," I hug myself, may be because I feel powerless. "It is the only time I can see her and not see his eyes looking at me."

"She does have his eyes," Setsuna puts a hand over my shoulder. It is warm and caring. It gives me strength.

"Thank you for being more like a mother to her," I pull away from her. "Thank you for providing the love she needs," tears fall from my eyes and my shatter heart starts to ache in pain. Do not understand. "I cannot be her mother. I am a coward…" I run from her reach. I know she wants to help, but I cannot be help. I must go and visit HIS grave in the moon.

* * *

><p>"Pluto," her voice calls me as she rises from her bed. "Mama came to see me last night," her smile breaks my heart. She loves her mother, but her mother doesn't love her back. For the child, simple things the Queen does to her are enough. "She stood here," pointing at a post of the canopy bed. She stands next to it and inhales air. "I can still smell her."<p>

"I am glad that she was here, Small Lady," I tell her pulling her day clothes out of the closet. "Let me get you ready for breakfast."

"Do you think Mama will be there?" she asked me pulling off her nightgown. "I would love to see her.

"I know not," I answer to avoid telling her: the Queen has gone on a trip to the Moon Sanctuary and won't be back in a few days. My heart breaks like always, but this is also my fault. I like all the other scouts, turn our backs to our leader when she needed us the most. We wanted that wonderful future that we saw many centuries ago. We wanted to see our dreams realize. We did not care that our sacrificial bird was Serena. What is more repugnant? We did not want to hear her warnings about our new enemy. We live thanks to her sacrifice: Seiya. Now, we see those consequences of our selfish actions. If I could change the past, I would let then be. Might be, we had been reborn again and life normal human lives, born, grown, die and reborn again. Might be, Rini would had had a loving father and mother and probably a sibling.

"I hope she is there," she brings me back to current time. She has changed her clothes to a blue dress. "I want to ask her: who is Seiya?" cold water comes down on mine spine. How can she know his name?

"Where did you hear that name?" I look at her ruby-red eyes. My thoughts are running wild.

"She whispered last night. I think," she is a bit puzzle. "Or I hear it in a dream, but she was there," she knows his name, her father's name. I only smile at her and we start our walk to the dining hall.


End file.
